


Practice

by Jackie8er



Series: The Practice Series [1]
Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackie8er/pseuds/Jackie8er
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohkura receives an odd request from Nishikido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice

**Author's Note:**

> First Ryohkura I've ever written, first fanfic I've ever written in English (not my first language). Please, I hope you enjoy!! =)

\- So, basically, you are asking me to....

\- Practice kissing with me, yeah.

The young Ohkura still couldn't process what Nishikido was saying right in front of him. He blinked several times, looking extremely silly doing so, as his friend kept a very serious expression on his face.  That could only be a joke. Ohkura had been a victim of several jokes from juniors older than him lately, and that might just be another one. But as if Nishikido could read his mind, he added:

\- I'm serious here, Tadayoshi!! Answer already!

Ohkura's eyes now widened a bit, due to the other one serious as dead tone. Now, looking more closely, he could see that Nishikido's cheeks were blushing. That was definitely not a joke. And he even used his first name, not his nickname. Nishikido was really serious. Lowering his eyes and clearing his throat, Ohkura sat more straight in front of the other, trying not to blush as well as he tried to reply anything to the other boy.

\- Err... I... W-why?

\- Well... - Nishikido seemed a little uncomfortable as he lowered his eyes, his right hand scratching his nape. - I... I’ve never... you know, kissed before... and... now that we are becoming idols, well... Girls at school might confess to me and I... I don't wanna, you know, look... bad.

\- You’ve never kissed? – Despite all the information Nishikido had just spilled, that was the one that shocked Ohkura the most. He blinked in disbelief as the other boy raised his eyes again, now looking pissed.

\- So what?! Have you??

\- Well…

\- WHAT?! You’re kidding!!!

\- Don’t look so surprised! What’s wrong with me being kissed?? – Ohkura felt defensive now, as his friend kept staring at him in shock. He felt the urge to show himself of now, just to make the other one even more envious. So he stuffed his chest and raised his head. – I got kissed just last week. Kanna-chan stole a kiss from me.

\- What kind of kiss?

\- Kind of kiss? What do you mean? On the lips! – The younger raised his voice a little bit. After all, how many other ways was there for kisses to be stolen?! – She gave me a peck on the lips!

Ohkura was then hit on the face with one of his stuffed toys. Nishikido kept throwing other toys at him, looking extremely exasperated.

\- That doesn’t count, asshole!! I’m talking about real kissing!! With tongues and all! – He screamed when he finally stopped throwing stuff at Ohkura. He hold a pillow in his hands as his cheeks got red again, when he confessed in a low voice, looking ashamed and angry at the same time. – I got a kiss stolen as well, last year. But I didn’t know what to do, so I ran away…

\- A girl kissed you and you ran away? – He could not hold a small laugh when he said it, and Nishikido threw the pillow at him again.

\- So what?! What you did when this Kanna girl stole a kiss from you, huh?! - Ohkura lost the smile from his round face, remembering how embarrassed he was at the occasion. He also ran away just seconds after the girl kissed him. Now Ryo-chan was the one to laugh, feeling more at ease, he sat more comfortably at his friend’s bed. – That can’t happen anymore, Tacchon. We are idols now. When a girl kisses us, we have to respond properly!

Ohkura took a deep breath and leaned his back at the headboard. Hugging the pillow, he kept looking at Nishikido, who was biting his lower lip, waiting for Ohkura’s answer. The boy had a point, he thought to himself. Even though Ohkura was not popular yet, someday he’d be. And he would not want be made of a joke by the girls he would kiss.

\- So you want to practice deep kissing. – He reaffirmed, trying to organize his thoughts. Nishikido nodded positively, now clutching his small hands at Ohkura’s bed sheet. – But, Ryo-chan… W-why do you want do practice it with me of all people?

He noticed that this question was not expected by Nishikido, as he gasped – trying soon after hiding it with a light cough. Stuttering, the older boy answered, again not looking at Ohkura’s eyes.

\- B-b-because… I-I trust you and… y-you are my f-friend.

Thinking that this reacting was a little odd, Ohkura stopped to think a little more about the issue. Kissing his friend – that was also a boy – wouldn’t feel weird? He didn’t buy at all Nishikido’s explanation of why he was the chosen one to be asked that kind of thing. That was certainly weird. He knew that inside of that business, the guys used to kiss each other, for the sake of fans’ enjoyment. But _deep_ kissing was very different from a peck on the lips. But he also trusted Nishikido. Maybe that wouldn’t be a big deal at all.

\- Okay, then.

\- Eh? Really? Are you serious, Tacchon?! – The surprise in Nishikido’s eyes made Ohkura smile involuntarily. The boy even stand on his knees on Ohkura’s bed, looking directly at the younger’s face, waiting for another confirmation, at what Ohkura nodded his head lightly. – Yatta!!

After that little celebration, Nishikido jumped off of Ohkura’s bed, grabbing the backpack he’d brought with him, and throw all of its contents on the bed, between Ohkura and him. There were lots of girly magazines, shoujo mangas and a couple of VHS tapes and DVD discs of foreigner movies, all of them featuring some lovey-dovey coupe on the cover. Ohkura picked some random magazine, reading carefully the cover.

\- I brought plenty of research material! – Nishikido explained himself, grabbing himself one of the magazines, leafing through it and opening at a certain page, showing the headline to Ohkura.

\- “Learn how to kiss your boyfriend in 10 steps.” – Ohkura read out loud. There was a picture of a girl smiling just underneath it, and Ohkura noticed that there were some highlighted parts of the text along the article. There was also an article at the magazine Ohkura as holding, also concerning kissing, with parts of it highlighted in green.

\- I studied a little, I think they will be a great help. – Nishikido was now opening a manga, where he put some tags at certain pages. He sat beside Ohkura, showing him a manga that instead of a couple, featured two boys hugging. Opening at a page where both boys were kissing, he showed it to his friend. – I brought some BL as well, since we are both boys. Maybe there is something different about it.

Ohkura looked at the other from the corner of his eye, holding the manga between his hands. It didn’t look weird at all, and noticing that that scene did not bother him, made Ohkura feel more at ease about kissing the guy by his side.

\- I think that we should watch a scene from a movie and try to make just as the actors do. – Nishikido suggested, looking anxiously at Ohkura, picking a random movie he’d brought, and opening it and rushing to the TV at Ohkura’s bedroom.

As Nishikido started preparing the DVD to be played, Ohkura asked himself how an afternoon of gaming turned out into an afternoon of kissing practice. He never thought that he would be kissing of his best friends during his summer vacation, just one week after having his first kiss stolen. Since he turned 14, not more than 2 months ago, his life was becoming more and more interesting.

\- Okay, now let’s watch it carefully… This one is called… Before Sunrise. Mom loves this one!

Nishikido was saying as he paused the movie he chose. Ohkura got up from the bed and made sure his room’s door was closed. They were alone at home, but he could not take the risk. Sitting on the floor, his back against the bed, Ohkura stretched his legs and reached for the glass of soda he was sipping before Nishikido started that kissing stuff. Sitting by his side now, Nishikido pressed play and Ohkura watched the scene. He was not sure where it was, but there was a Ferris-Wheel and the couple was inside it. The boy could not follow the subtitles properly, as he was trying to pay attention to when the kissing would start. They were supposed to copy how the couple was kissing, right?

As Ohkura never actually saw anyone kissing, and he was not a big fan of movies, he thought that that kissing was awkward. And fast. He wrinkled his nose when the kiss finished, and look at his side. Nishikido was already fast-forwarding the movie, looking for another kissing scene for them to “study”. But the older one lost patience and changed the movie. Now it was “Titanic”. This one Ohkura had watched, but he never really paid attention to the kissing scenes. He couldn’t even remember it. But Nishikido seemed to know exactly where those scenes where. Ohkura didn’t even want to know why.

This time the kiss seemed a little more… right, to say the best. And Nishikido repeated one of the kisses at least three times, zooming in to have a better, look. He would always call Ohkura’s attention. But the younger started to feel more and more nervous. There was lots of kissing at those movies. And they didn’t seem easy at all to do.

\- I think it was enough, Ryo-chan! – Ohkura complained after watching “Pretty Woman” kissing scene. All that kissing made him a little uncomfortable. The girl was even naked on that last movie; he did not like that for some reason.

Nishikido stopped the movie and turned the TV off, now sitting with his legs crossed, facing Ohkura who as mirroring him.

\- Okay… - Nishikido took a deep breath and licked his lips nervously. – How should we do it?

\- Well… - Ohkura thought for while, trying to remember all those scenes, and what he saw at the mangas. – For what a saw… they just open their mouths and move their tongues… - He didn’t sound very confident saying that. It was just a guess, after all. He looked at Nishikido, looking for help, but he seemed equally lost.

\- We could try that. Let’s do it, Tacchon!

Nishikido took a deep breath and leaned forward, with his lips parted. After a moment of hesitation, Ohkura did the same, until their mouths collided. Literally. As both of the closed their eyes, Ohkura could not see the distance properly and their mouths and teeth just bumped into each other. It hurt, and both of them backed out at the same time.

\- Ouch!

\- That was definitely not right. – Nishikido sighed, scratching his head, thinking. And he seemed to have an idea. He stood on his knees and hold Ohkura’s face between his hands. – Open your mouth again.

Ohkura did so, and this time their interlocked their mouths without any incident. But it still didn’t seem right. It was sloppy and wet. It was totally awkward and Nishikido felt it too, because he soon backed out again, taking a deep sigh and complaining.

\- Still now right!!

He reached for the magazines and started leafing through it again, as Ohkura was drying his lips from that sloppy kiss. Maybe that kissing practice stuff would not work after all. Those movies were of no help and he doubted that the magazines would be any better. He stretched his legs again and laid his head on the mattress. At least he did not felt grossed out when Nishikido kissed him, he admitted, closing his eyes. It actually felt nice. Despite of the teeth clashing and drooling.

\- Maybe we should forget all those magazines and movies, Ryo-chan. – Ohkura suggested, without moving. – They won’t help.

He heard the other one tossing the magazine away and sighing. Ohkura opened his eyes and looked at the other one’s direction. He looked sad and lost.

\- You are right… - Nishikido agreed and messed his hair, exasperated. Ohkura thought that he looked cute, thinking to hard like that about something like kissing. He was exactly wondering why his friend was making such a big deal out of it and said friend straddled his lap, facing him. – I have an idea!

\- What? – Ohkura gulped. He felt his heart started to race now that Nishikido was sitting so close; he was sitting _on_ him. It wasn’t bad at all, but he felt extremely self-conscious at that moment.

\- We should do the way we think it’s right. – He said, his expression again dead serious. But the younger one could see a pinch of fear when Nishikido continued. – Is it okay? May I start?

Gulping again, Ohkura nodded lightly and took a deep breath. Nishikido took Ohkura’s hand between his and lead them to his waist, placing them there. The younger one could feel them shaking, but he was not sure if it was Nishikido’s hands or his own. Nishikido moved lightly, becoming a little closer as he placed his arms around Ohkura’s neck and approached his face slowly and hesitantly.

Ohkura closed his eyes the instant he felt Nishikido’s lips on his, and inspired long. It was just pecks at first, the same pecks Nishikido said that “didn’t count”. It felt different from when Kanna pecked him, felt softer and sweeter. Maybe because this time he was expecting this? He didn’t had time to thinks this through, because he felt Nishikido’s lips parting against his, letting a little gasp of breath touch his skin before the older one pressed his lips again, that taking Ohkura’s lower lip between his and pulling it lightly. That felt even better and Ohkura caught himself clutching his hands one Nishikido’s T-shirt.

Nishikido didn’t seem so uncertain of what he was doing, Ohkura noticed. He seemed to know perfectly well what he was doing. He was again starting to think that was something odd about that whole situation when he felt the tip of Nishikido’s tongue caressing his lips, what made him sigh and forget everything else as his friend proceeded with the kiss. When Ohkura sighed, his lips parted slightly, and the other took that opportunity to open way, his tongue now inside of Ohkura’s mouth, moving very slowly. The older boy now was tangling his finger on Ohkura’s hair, pushing his head slightly to the right as he leaned his head to the left. It made the kiss feel even better, and Ohkura finally gathered the guts to respond to it, not just enjoy the feeling. He started moving his own tongue against Nishikido’s, keep that slow and hesitant pace they established. And that finally felt right. And felt really good.

When he was finally feeling into it, wanting to try more and break that slow pace and test if it would feel even better, Nishikido interrupted the kiss, backing away his face, panting lightly as he opened his eyes to look at Ohkura’s face.

\- So…? – He asked, biting the corner of his lip. His fingers were still entwined on Ohkura’s hair, and this was still grabbing his friend waist, holding himself not to push Nishikido back to him.  – Do you think it was right? I felt good…

\- Yes… - Ohkura agreed, just now noticing that he too was panting a little. – But… maybe… We should practice a little more.

He sat more straight approaching his body to Nishikido’s again. He let his right hand go from Nishikido’s waist to his hair, bringing his face to Ohkura’s again, his lips touching one more time. This time Ohkura was feeling very daring, and he bite the other’s lower lip softly, pulling it as he remembered seeing somewhere. That might have felt good, because Nishikido gasped and let go the smallest low moan, silent when Ohkura’s tongue sought for Nishikido’s on his mouth. This time the kiss was more confident and anxious. They both knew that the first try was a success, and now were trying to take that to a new level. And it felt even better. The softness of Nishikido’s tongue and the warmth of his mouth were so comfortable that made Ohkura’s whole body feel hot and relaxed.

They parted again, but this time their faces kept close, their noses brushing lightly as they both were trying to catch their breaths. Nishikido and Ohkura smiled at the same time on that break. It was a little embarrassing, but it felt just right. Not only the way they kissed but also that they were kissing _each other_. There was nothing awkward, at least for Ohkura.

They were brushing their lips again when they heard the front door opening and the sound of voices. Nishikido jumped out from Ohkura’s lap like a flash, and – with Ohkura’s help – started hiding all the “research material” back into Nishikido’s backpack. The steps and voices were getting louder, there was no time, so Ohkura throw everything under the bed and shoved a Dragon Ball manga into Nishikido’s hand, both pretending they were reading boyish mangas like any 14 years old boys.

The door opened at that instant and Ohkura’s mother showed her face, smiling widely when she noticed Nishikido was there too.

\- Ryo-kun! I didn’t know you were coming!

\- We had to practice, Okaa-san. – Nishikido answered, closing the manga and getting up from the floor and giving her his best smile.

\- Ow… I see. And are you going to spend the night? – She asked, smiling innocently, a little flushed. Nishikido still looked like a little cute kid.

\- Well… You think we need to practice more, Tacchon? – He turned to Ohkura, winking almost unnoticedly.

\- For sure. We should practice lots more. – Ohkura agreed, not able not to blush as he said it, imagining all the practice that he wanted to do with his friend. Nishikido smiled widely, looking now extremely relieved with Ohkura’s answer. He was now almost sure that all that girl talk was just bullshit. At least, he was hoping so. – Let’s practice, Ryo-chan.


End file.
